Chanda
by ainmals1
Summary: (2003 version) Splinter roams around the sewers to have some peace and quiet, along the way he meets a white female rat named Chanda, they later on fall in love with each other. But what happens when Shredder wants to destroy her? Splinter and OC.


**Hi everyone, I'm back. Here is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story, no flames please. Before we begin I want to make a few things clear.**

 **All of my TMNT stories will be focusing on the 2003 version (as I stated before No, it Wasn't the first one I saw or the first one I was introduced to, it's just the only one I like).**

 **If you guys want to know why I don't like the rest (minus the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation" I never knew that one existed) you can calmly and politely ask me why and I will calmly and politely tell you.**

 **Those of you who watch the 2003 version this takes place before "The Big Brawl" episodes thus I did this story before I saw it (and I was 17 when I did this story).**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chanda.

In the sewers of New York City were the turtles and their Mentor Splinter lived, Michelangelo started to make an announcement.

"May I have your attention please, I have something to show you," he announced.

Donatello, Raphael,and Leonardo looked at their brother.

"Mikey is this one of your practical jokes?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, the water shooting out of the flower one, think fast," Michelangelo answered, he sprayed water at Raphael.

The hotheaded turtle growled. "Grr, that is is laughing boy, you are so dead," he said.

He jumped on Michelangelo and started to torture him.

"My sons what is going on here?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey played his silly practical jokes on Raph again," Donatello explained.

"Stop This Now!" Splinter said harshly.

Raphael and Michelangelo stopped fighting.

"You're Not Little Kids Anymore," said Splinter.

"You feel alone without anybody helping you try to talk to us right Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked in concern.

"You're right I do feel alone, I'm going out for a while," said Splinter.

He walked out of the lair, a little further from the sewers he accidentally dropped his cane then he knelled down to pick it up.

A white paw touched it first, Splinter touched the white paw, he looked up and saw that the paw belonged to a white female mutant rat with a pink robe, yellow lines, yellow cuffing, a yellow belt, and a purple cane, they both got embarrassed and paws off with a small blush.

"Go ahead you can pick up my cane madam," Splinter chuckled.

"Okay," the female rat chuckled, she picked up Splinter's cane, "here you are sir," she said giggling.

"Thank you madam," Splinter said taking his cane.

"So what is your name sir?" the female rat asked.

"Master Splinter, but just call me Splinter, what is your name?" Splinter answered.

"My name is Chanda nice to meet you," said the female rat.

She shook his paw, Splinter felt himself blushing again.

"Nice to meet you too Chanda, would you like to meet my sons?" Splinter asked.

"I'd love to," said Chanda.

They went back to the lair, once there Chanda was a little surprised to see what the turtles really were, she was expecting rats instead.

"My sons I want you to meet Chanda, my dear these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Splinter introduced.

"Hi Chanda," the turtles said in unison.

"I'm pleased to meet you, I was kind of surprised to see you as turtles," said Chanda.

"Master Splinter raised us," Leonardo explained.

Splinter started to explain how he and the turtles came to be the way they were.

"So you were mutated too?" Raphael asked.

"Yes I was a normal rat too, my family loved me very much, until two of them died in a motorcycle accident the rest were taken to some place else that don't allow pets so my owners let me go to live somewhere else, then I accidentally stepped in the same ooze, I was mutated, then I lived in a small shelter for a long time until these ninjas, a big man, and a man with creepy armor destroyed it, I got away just in time, now I don't have a place to go," said Chanda.

"Can she stay here with us?" Donatello asked Splinter.

"Of course she can," said Splinter.

"Thank you," said Chanda, "welcome to our home," said Michelangelo.

"Chanda what did these people look like again?" Splinter asked.

"There were like many ninja dressed in grey and black with a red fire symbol on their chest, a big man with blonde hair in a long ponytail, brown eyes, a black outfit, a dragon tattoo on his right arm, a red fire symbol on his left arm, and a scratch on his cheek, and a man with a creepy samurai spiky armor from neck to toe, blades on his wrist, a grey helmet completely covering his face and red eyes," Chanda described.

The turtles and Splinter eyes widen in shock.

"Those are Shredder, Hun, and the foot ninjas, Shredder is known as Oruku Saki he killed my beloved Master Yoshi, are they after you?" Splinter inquired.

"Yes I believe so," said Chanda.

"Don't worry darling' we shall protect you, I promise," said Splinter.

"Thank you Splinter," Chanda said with a smile.

She hugged him around his neck, Splinter had his eyes wide opened, he slowly smiled really big, his ears slowly drooped down, he slowly wrapped one arm around Chanda's waist, then wrapped the other arm around her waist, and he slowly closed his eyes, in about 15 seconds without opening his eyes Splinter used his paw thumb as a signal for his sons to give him some privacy, Raphael left right away because he was getting grossed out, Leonardo and Donatello left but were still watching, Michelangelo walked but stopped in a 'how romantic' look but Donatello and Leonardo each took Michelangelo by his shoulders and left so they could give their father some time alone with someone who understood him.

* * *

A few days later since Chanda had stayed in the lair she told the turtles and Splinter about her beloved days as a rat.

"No wonder your family loved you so much, you were not only their pet but a member of the family," said Leonardo.

"That's right, a family of five kids and a rat, you boys remind me of them a lot, Leonardo you remind me of the oldest Johnathan works hard, hardly ever gets into trouble, Raphael you remind me of the second oldest Heather brave, strong, angry, gets into trouble a lot, Donatello you remind me of the middle kid Charles smart, shy, does inventions, and Michelangelo you remind me of the youngest Victor fun loving, loves comic books, and loves jokes, the second youngest of Shelby sweet, nice, and sensitive, she always used to put her dolls clothes on me to make me look cute," Chanda explained.

"I'm hungry," said Michelangelo.

"I'll make some lunch, I've been living in the shelter for fifteen years I'm a good cook," said Chanda.

She went in the kitchen, "so my sons, what do you think?" Splinter asked.

"I think she's cool, I like her," said Leonardo, the other turtles agreed.

"I think you should spend some more time with her Sensei," Raphael suggested.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"I think what Raph means you have a thing for her," said Donatello.

Splinter blushed to himself hearing the brainy turtle say that, "oh come on my sons I... I... I... I... I... I... I..." Splinter began.

"Master Splinter has a girlfriend, Master Splinter has a girlfriend, Master Splinter and Chanda sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage..." Michelangelo joked.

"Okay I admit it, I love her," Splinter gave in.

"We've always been missing something most people have," said Leonardo.

"What's that?" Raphael asked.

"It's a Mom of course," said Donatello.

"you're right, it would be nice to have one," said Michelangelo.

"I'm glad I met her my sons, I have finally found someone to cuddle and talk to," said Splinter with a smile.

The turtles smiled, they have never seen their Sensei so happy, Chanda came by from the kitchen to give the guys some lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shredder's building, there stood the deadly leader of the foot.

"This is my chance to capture that white thing and destroy the turtles," said Shredder.

"What will the plan be this time master?" Hun asked.

"Tonight we'll capture that old white thing," Shredder said menacingly.

That night the turtles, Splinter, and Chanda went to sleep, there was a noise in the sewers, Chanda woke up, she wanted to wake up Splinter but she didn't want to disturb him, so she went outside of the lair and somewhere near the sewers to see what it was, she started sniffing, she knew she sensed something but she couldn't see it; from behind her someone whacked her on the head and knocked her out, it was one of the foot ninjas.

"Well done ninjas now to take her away," said Shredder.

He picked her up and left out of sight so did the foot ninjas.

* * *

The next morning came the turtles woke up and had breakfast, but they were wondering where Chanda was, she was always up before any of them were.

Splinter was up too, but he was in such a hurry.

"My sons... have any of you... seen Chanda?" he asked gasping for breath.

"No we haven't Sensei," said Leonardo.

"She does get up before we do," said Raphael.

"But I found her cane somewhere outside of the lair earlier," said Donatello.

Splinter took the cane and started to sniff it, then gasped, "she must have heard something last night and went to check it out," he said.

The rat sniffed the cane again, "the Foot Ninjas, Hun, and Shredder They Were Out There Last Night!" Splinter said with anger.

"They must have captured her!" Michelangelo pointed out in shock.

"They did, we must save her my sons, if anything bad happens to her I'll never forgive myself, why didn't I hear anything also and why didn't I protect her?" Splinter asked in sadness.

The turtles never saw Splinter feel sorry for himself.

"Don't worry Sensei, we'll save her," Leonardo said reassured.

"Then let's go get her back tonight," Splinter suggested.

* * *

That night the turtles and Splinter used the battle shell to go to Shredder's building, once they parked it they quietly entered it and eventually got to the last floor.

The foot ninjas surrounded them, Hun and Shredder also approached them.

"Hello freaks," Hun greeted them with an evil smirk.

"Where Is Chanda?!" Splinter asked angrily.

"Oh you mean the white rodent? She is right here," said Shredder, he put his left arm out; there was Chanda being held by the tail.

"Let Her Go!" Splinter threatened.

"Not a chance, once I got a hold of this thing she'll be an easy target to destroy, ninjas, Hun, finish them!" Shredder commanded.

The foot ninjas and Hun started to attack, once the turtles and Splinter were fighting them Chanda watched with amazement then she glared at Shredder.

"You'll never win demon," she said clenching her teeth,

"Oh you'll see who will win, once the turtles and that wretched beast are destroyed then I'll destroy you, and you'll be with those pathetic creatures like you!" Shredder said menacingly.

Chanda got angry, she snarled a little, then whirled around and bit Shredder's arm.

"YEOOOOW!" Shredder screamed.

Everyone looked at Shredder and Chanda.

"What did Chanda do?" Raphael asked.

"My guess is that she bit him," said Donatello.

"You Filthy Creature! I'll Destroy Finish You First!" Shredder growled.

He threw Chanda at the window breaking it; she fell completely out and started screaming.

"Chanda!" Splinter shouted.

He quickly grabbed a repelling line, jumped out of the window, placed the hook on one of the good windows, reached for Chanda and grabbed her paw, once the rope was on hold Chanda put her other paw on Splinter's shoulder then wrapped both of them around his neck, Splinter put his free paw around Chanda's waist.

"Are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"Fine, thank you," said Chanda.

"Don't thank me just yet, hold on to my shoulders," said Splinter.

Chanda held on to Splinter's shoulders while he was climbing the rope, they finally got top, then Splinter picked up Chanda in his arms, and carried her to a certain in the room.

"Chanda you hide here, my sons and I will take care of this, if you need help call me,and I'll protect you," said Splinter.

Chanda smiled and nodded, she hid watching the turtles and Splinter fight for awhile, until a big hand grabbed her by the back of the robe, it was Hun. She remembered biting him, now he looked like he was gonna get even with her.

"Splinter, Help!" Chanda yelled.

When Hun was ready to punch Chanda, Splinter kicked him which made the big guy drop Chanda, she fell into Splinter's arms, the turtles were finished beating up the foot ninjas and Shredder.

"That's that for now," said Leonardo.

"Can we go home now?" Michelangelo asked.

"Certainly," said Splinter.

The turtles, Splinter, and Chanda climbed out of the window and went on top of the building, Michelangelo took a repelling line tossed the hook at one of the roof tops he swung down

"Cowabunga!" he shouted.

Donatello did the same thing with his repelling line. "Woo Hoo!" he shouted.

Raphael did the same thing with his repelling line. "Yahoo!" he yelled.

Leonardo did the same thing with his repelling line. "Der-nu-mo!" he yelled.

Splinter did the same thing with his repelling line, one paw was holding the rope and the other one was around Chanda's waist.

"You better hold on to me Chanda," said Splinter.

Chanda put her arms around Splinter's neck.

"Okay, but I'm terrified of..." Chanda began.

But before she could finish Splinter swung to the roof top.

"HEEEEEIIIIIGGGHHHTS! Chanda screamed in fear.

They landed on roof top.

"Now we jump from roof top to roof top," said Splinter.

"Splinter, I'm frightened of heights," said Chanda.

"Don't worry Chanda I have you safe in my arms, just try not to look down," said Splinter.

Chanda tried not to look down but her eyes couldn't help it, she looks down, sees the ground, gets scared, and closes her eyes.

"Or you just close your eyes until we're on the ground," said Splinter.

He and the turtles jumped on one roof top to roof top, then they finally got on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now Chanda," said Splinter.

"We're on the ground," said Leonardo.

Chanda opened her eyes, Splinter put her down gently.

"You have an international fear of heights Chanda," said Donatello.

"I know how you feel Chanda, I used to be afraid of heights too when I was little," said Leonardo.

"You conquered it right?" Chanda asked.

"Yes I did," said Leonardo

Chanda smiled at Leonardo, Splinter lifted Chanda in his arms, and they all jumped into the manhole, right after they went back to the lair, everyone nursed Chanda back to health.

* * *

Chanda hugged Splinter around his neck, "you saved my life Splinter, thank you, and thank you as well boys, Splinter this is for being so brave," she said.

"I'm ready for it Chanda," Splinter said hugging Chanda around her waist.

Chanda kissed Splinter in the lips.

"Aw, that's so cute," commented Michelangelo.

"Wooooooo," commented Donatello.

"Wow!" commented Leonardo.

"Yuck gross," Raphael said disgusted.

After Chanda got done kissing Splinter, he blushed, smiled really big, and sighed deeply.

"My sons I have never watched my lips and I never will," said Splinter.

The turtles grinned, Splinter looked back to Chanda.

"Chanda, I love you very much, you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, will you do the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

Chanda felt like she was gonna cry, "yes, I love you too, yes I will marry you," she smiled.

The two rats hugged each other and kissed again, the turtles clapped for their now to be Mother, Leonardo and Raphael high five each other, while Michelangelo and Donatello hugged each other at the scene that was right in front of them.

* * *

The day after that Chanda saw Splinter sitting on the couch,

"Splinter," said Chanda.

"Hi Chanda," Splinter greeted.

"Look about that night when I got rat napped I'm sorry I didn't wake you up I didn't want to disturb you," said Chanda.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I should heard the noise and smelled it too, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Honey," said Splinter.

"Sweetheart, may you teach me how to fight I feel like a coward, it's true I'm afraid of heights," said Chanda.

"I know you're not afraid of heights, and you're not a coward, you heard that noise, smelled it, and went to check it out and you bit Shredder, yes I will teach how to fight," said Splinter.

"You're right, I did do brave things," Chanda admit it.

"Yes you can protect yourself, but if you can't handle some hard situations the boys and I will protect you, I love you," said Splinter.

"I love you too," said Chanda.

Splinter smiled; he never felt alone again once he had a soulmate and a wife to be.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it.** **Now you're probably wondering why did I have Splinter be paired with a character? Well I have a few reasons.**

 **1\. I have read so many stories where the turtles have been paired with female characters before so, I thought I would make something more interesting.**

 **2\. I didn't see too many people pair Splinter with someone (this was before I read the stories "Area 51" "Harmony" "Splinter's love" and this one story where the turtles had sisters).**

 **3\. There aren't too many female characters in the show to begin with.**

 **4\. Well each character is seen like a family member to the turtles, such as Splinter is the father figure, Casey is the older brother figure, April is the older sister figure, and Leatherhead is the uncle figure. There is no Mother figure so I thought why the heck not?**

 **So those are my reasons. The next story is a "what if" story like what would the episode "The Big Brawl" would be like if Chanda was there.**


End file.
